Mrazrak
Another of the Muztroj's artificial races, the Mrazrak are an older, more elegant version of their successors, the Kridhul. Supposedly born of raw Chrono and suits of specially crafted armor, the Mrazrak are considered elegant, hypnotizing, and extremely dangerous. And unlike the Kridhul, new Mrazrak seem to be arising. Etymology and Other Names Named for the mythical "frost wraiths" of Muztroj legend, their existing name is a constructed word in itself, and as such has no true equivalent in other languages. Due to this, Mrazrak is the most commonly used word for their race, though many humans reportedly will also refer to them by their native language's word for "Angel." Biology and Anatomy Despite having been built like the Kridhul, variation between Mrazrak is more common than in their land-bound counterparts. While all Mrazrak are based around a central torso, two gauntlets, and a "keystone," the way an individual chooses to manifest is ultimately their own decision. The translucent, glowing aura that forms the rest of their "Body" can change color based on the individual's taste or mood, and their armor may be altered, albeit a bit painfully for the individual. A Mrazrak's Keystone is a unique shape for every individual, and serves as their "Face" for determining field of view and how they face others. Unlike other constructed races, however, Mrazrak do not suffer from breakdowns or malfunctions, as their armor is devoid of electronics and machinery. Instead, Mrazrak must deal with slow degradation of the physical components of their bodies, as their very energy has been shown to corrode what keeps it anchored to the world. Mrazrak do not age, and may theoretically live forever if they can keep the degredation of their armor in check. However, if their armor is sufficiently damages, Mrazrak will die. It remains uncertain if Mrazrak may return from death. Sociology and Culture MRazrak culture has proved very difficult to document, as the alien creatures seem to congregate far from other races, often venturing into societies only when they have need of something they cannot produce themselves. Rarely, an organic individual will be permitted to join them, though this individual inevitably stops visiting their provious home, believed to live out their remaining days among the Mrazrak. Mrazrak rarely identify with any gender, and even lack gender-specific words in their language, Eterzyck. As such, they often refer to other races solely with gender-neutral terms as well, and ma face difficulty using gendered terminology. Their architecture, what little of it is known to be definitively theirs, is equally strange to other races, featuring seemingly impossible contortions of conventions that do not apply to the semi-incorporeal race. Behavior Mrazrak possess an alien serenity, their words nigh-universally calm and plain, even as the individual may be in the throes of rage or the heights of happiness. Though they seem to "bob" in the air when not actively moving, Mrazrak are otherwise totally still when not acting. Their mannerisms can therefore appear rather disorienting or disconcerting to other races, and often makes them feel ill at ease. Naming Mrazrak names follow a very specific layout, every individual being assigned a title, "name," and number when they come into being. Example Names: Forger Gladius the Twelfth, Pastor Onward the First, Journeyman Brushfire the Fourtieth Racial Traits Mrazrak are a Medium race, incurring no penalties or benefits for their size. Those with Mrazrak characters may choose between +2 Wis and -2 Cha ''or ''+2 Con and -2 Dex. Icarus: Mrazrak are Living Constructs, and are therefore immune to poison, disease, nausea, and effects that cause the sickened condition. They are, however, still vulnerable to magical effects such as sleep, dazing, and charming. Mrazrak do not heal naturally over time, are vulnerable to rust and other metal-altering effects, and must be healed with magic or a sufficient Craft (Armor) check. Infernal Feathers: Mrazrak never suffer any penalties to movement based on terrain, and may cross liquid as if it were solid ground. Mrazrak may not, however, end a turn on liquid, or they will fall in. Additionally, Mrazrak may not be tripped. Flexible Construction: Mrazrak gain +2 Escape Artist and +2 to any Craft skill of their choosing. Category:Fexalere Category:Fexalere Races